Always
by Aiyatsuki
Summary: [Last year he called me a shrimp. He always calls me a shrimp. But that time he told me, in a whisper, that he secretly liked shrimps. I shot him a glare and punched him in the face.]Slight angst.Lots of fluff.T for BL and SPOILERS for last ep


**Title: **Always

**Pairing: **Roy x Ed

**Dedicated to: **babyblues15 (user792779)

**Disclaimer:** Arakawa owns FMA heart and soul xD

**WARNING! **Major spoilers for end of anime series

Last year he called me a shrimp. He always calls me a shrimp. But that time he told me, in a whisper, that he secretly liked shrimps. I shot him a glare and punched him in the face.

Three months later, he ordered me to dine with him. I said "No, definitely not!" He smirked and grabbed me by the shoulders. "I am your _Colonel_. You will obey," were the words that came out of his mouth. I wrenched free and ran away.

The following month, he found me walking down the street. It was really late in the evening and I was overcome with fatigue. I didn't even see him until he decided to pull me over. "What the hell are you doing!" I asked, my tone much more irritated than usual. Without a word, he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close. I was too tired to squirm so I let him hold onto me. "Get off," I mumbled at last. But he must not have heard for he didn't let go.

A few weeks later, he saw me in the library crying. He wasn't supposed to see me like that. Dammit… He came over and knelt down beside me. I turned away, already knowing the ridicule I'd get for being so weak. But the seconds ticked by and he said nothing. I turned back to him and cried, "Tease me why don't you? Say I'm feeble and pathetic! Call me a shrimp! Say something!" He just looked at me for a moment. Then, slowly, he leaned in and kissed my forehead. At the time I didn't know how to react so I did nothing. Later, I wished I had slapped him or something for treating me like a little kid.

The next weekend, we had a meeting. Afterwards, he forced me to stay in his office while everyone else retired for the night. "What do you want?" I asked, greatly annoyed at having to follow his orders. "Come here," he said simply. I did. He grabbed me by the waist and pulled me into his lap, dropping a quick kiss on my lips. I pulled back in shock and anger, "What the hell did you do that for?" He smiled and kissed me again, but longer and deeper… at least, as deep as he could make it before I wrenched free. Later that day, I wished for a second that I had let him go a little deeper… but only for a second.

The following Friday, he called me and told me to meet him at the train station. I hung up on him. Like hell, I'd follow his orders. But then, as I walked home that day I thought that perhaps I should've gone to the station just to see what he wanted. He might've really needed me. Just maybe… No, I shook my head. What was I feeling regretful for? He shouldn't be so goddamn full of himself just because he's a colonel.

Six days later, he called me again and told me to meet him on some random street. I hung up on him again but this time, I actually went. I don't know why. I just did. When I arrived he was already waiting for me. "Didn't think you'd come," he said, "I was pretty disappointed last Friday…" I didn't say anything. "Come here," he ordered. I did. I already knew what he'd do so it didn't surprise me when his lips brushed against mine. The kiss started soft and slow, him deepening it little by little, and me letting him in. He slipped one hand around my waist and gently cupped my cheek with the other. I could feel his tongue, soft and warm, inside my mouth. He pushed into me and I gave way until, finally, I felt like I would choke. He sensed my discomfort and pulled back a bit. I don't remember us ever breaking the hold, the kiss… not even to take a breath. It was just one, long, endless dream.

After that, we didn't see each other for quite a while. At least not alone. He'd forgotten about me. I was sure of it. It had meant nothing to him; ever since the beginning, he had just been teasing me. And now… now he was with a girl. …like before …like _always_.

It was two months before we met again. He found me in his office one day. I don't know for sure why I was there. I had just decided to sneak in for a look or something… not that his office was a particularly interesting place or anything. He gave me a smile, not a smirk, not a sneer, but a _smile_. "Fancy meeting you here, shrimp," he said. I glared at him, mentally skinning him alive. He strode over to me and without a word or warning, swept me off the floor the way a groom would, his bride. Having had the ground slip away from below me, I instinctively grabbed onto his shirt. "Bastard! What the hell –" but he didn't let me finish, cutting me off with a kiss. "Don't kiss me!" I squirmed and thrashed about until he had no choice but to let me down. "Don't kiss me!" I repeated "…b-because you'll just forget about me in the end…" I quickly covered my mouth. I hadn't meant to tell him that. I turned away, the heat rising in my cheeks. "So that's why you've been acting odd lately…" He gathered me in his arms, let me thrash for a few seconds in protest, and then when I had calmed down and buried myself in him, he said, "Fullme-…Edo, did you really miss me that much? I've been busy. That's all. I would never forget about you," he paused, "and you had better not forget about me. Never. That's… an order."

No, never. I will never forget about you, Colonel. Even now as I stand here at the center of this transmutation circle. Even now as I draw these designs on my body with my own blood. Even now as I prepare to sacrifice myself for my brother's body and soul… Never…

I clap my hands together and watch the markingsglow a bright blue. I close my eyes. A strange feelingbegins to coursethrough my body. _Al, come back…_ The feeling is getting stronger. _Colonel – no …Roy, I…_ I can no longer feel my arms. I can no longer feel my legs. I dare not open my eyes. _…Roy…I'll never forget…never…_ It's getting hard to breath. My heart startsto pound. My head starts to hurt._…I love you, Roy…I love you..._

_...forever..._

_...always..._

* * *

**A/N:** Yes, it's short, I know. Hope you still liked it though xD I've been falling in and out of a writer's block lately and in my opinion, my skill has declined somewhat...that is, if I had any to start with T.T meh heh... XD well anyhoo, this is something I decided to write to (1)finish my end of a tradeand (2) keep myself from falling into a WB. ugh! I'm getting dangerously close. I really am. And it's so frightening... -shudder- 

R&R plz

- Ai


End file.
